The Legend of Zelda: DeAngelis
by The Marauders Revenge
Summary: My first Zelda fic. I changed some stuff. Instead of the story line of The Ocarina of Time I made up this instead. Sort of a 'What if' story/
1. Default Chapter

DeAngelis

Today was the day of his calling. He could almost hear the Tree saying his name. Link. Every year the great tree would pick one of his forest children and set them out on a task for him. It was usually not a very big task and most of them successfully completed it without much trouble and could then claim the title of Master. The title gave the bearer no real power but they did receive a fairy of their own and respect from the others.  
            Every year Link had thought that it was his turn to be called. But he never had the beckoning from the great Deku Tree. But this year there was nobody left to be called except for him and he knew that Tree would not pass him by. Even the other peoples of the forest knew it as well and were excited that their friend was going to gain a master's respect.

            Everybody except the eldest of them all. TiteMio. This particular Kokiri was over one hundred years old and did not believe that Link was a true Forest Child and that he did not belong in their humble forest home.  
  
            ~Bring forth the one of calling. Bring forth to me Link. The other. The none~  
  
            "I think that you think you know why you are here" Said the great Tree with a smile on his face.  
            "Yes sir. I do." Link said staring up at the wizened old tree.  
            "The truth is, I have not called you here for the sole purpose of calling. I have been trying to think of a way to explain to you this which I will explain to you now." The Tree drew a deep breath and Link kept staring at him with eyes of interest now. Not so much wonder. "You are not a true Kokiri."  
            This definitely was not the statement that Link was expecting to hear. And it was a sort of shock to him when he realized that there wasn't even a hint a humour in his voice.

"You're mother had brought you to the forest for protection without knowing the consequences of our law. That nobody shall ever come into the forest that isn't of the true Kokiri race and survive to tell the tale. I respected her wish to raise you in my forest and to keep you as one of my Kokiri. But the other forest children did not take so kindly to the woman, and drove her out of the forest into the hands of the enemy." The Tree finished this with a grim look on his, by definition, his face.  
            Link had to sit down and take a moment to register all that had just been told to him. "What was she running from? Why did she need protection?" Link asked.  
            "She didn't. YOU needed protecting." Because she knew something that I now know as well. You are the one chosen by DeAngelis to save the world of Hyrule. And all the other worlds that have yet to be discovered." The Tree was old and it's boughs were heavy but it managed to keep it self straighter when saying this.  
            "DeAngelis?" Link said with a questioning look on his face still shocked about everything he was being told though.

            "DeAngelis was an angel overlord of the land of Hyrule. It looked out for and protected the land from invading evils. But the wicked lord Ganondorf had found away to separate it and therefore let evil in. There are now eight different pieces that the angel spirit has been split into and they have been scattered around the world. Your quest, because you are the one to do this, is to gather all seven pieces and reunite them into one spirit and bring DeAngelis back. Because they have been separated for such a long time they have been gaining power and if you reunite them, they will bring Ganondorf to his downfall."

            Link knew that this was the truth and that he must be the one to go. "How can I start my quest?" He said drawing a deep breath.   
            "You must start by leaving this forest and never returning. The evil of Ganondorf has reached me as well, being the last guardian of the forest I have grown weak in power and strength with nobody else to call for help. I feel my end coming very soon. I do not know how much longer I can hold on. There will be nothing left for you here once I am gone. My forest children will die or the forest will be torn down and everything will eventually vanish. The last hope is the angels. And you.  
            The spirits you must collect may have taken any form or size. There are four spirits in each direction of the compass. There are also three others of earth, water, and fire. And one final one, which will find the others once they are connected again and make the spirit complete. You will know when a spirit is close because your fairy, Navi, will help you find them. Some may fight for freedom when first discovered but others will know what is right." The great Tree took a final deep breath and released it slowly. With it's breath came it's life bringing it's death.

            Link hopped to his feet realizing what was happening. And started to scream for the tree to come back. Pounding on it's roots trying to get it to do something. Anything. He gave up once he realized that his attempts to bring the guardian back were useless. Sitting back down with his head in his lap, sobbing, he heard a voice.

            "Hey!" the small voice said, "Listen! You aren't going do any good just sitting around are you? What would the great tree have wanted you to do?!"

            Link looked around but saw no person in sight. But soon discovered that it was not person at all. But that it was Navi, his fairy. "But what can I do? I don't know how to begin his orders!" Link said wiping away the tears.

"Well I don't know either but I don't think that you sitting around here will do any good! Lets get going! Ganondorf grows no weaker while we wait!" Navi said, bashing herself into Link's forehead. Link made a few feeble attempts to swat her away but she evaded them with ease. 

Link understood that what she was saying was true and got up. They both headed out of the clearing, but not before they had said their goodbyes to the tree and gave their last prayer to him.  
   
 


	2. Confrontation of a Peahat

            Link gathered his things from his tree house, swept up his sword, sheathed it and left his home. Standing on his balcony Link could see the distruction already taking place as the once crystal clear watering pond was turning to a murky brown before his eyes. One of the forest girls was crying beside her house where her prized garden looked like it had been in a drought for years. 

            He hopped off the base of the ladder that lead to his home. Link gazed up to the tree where he had lived, it look old, sad almost. He knew he would never see his place again so he said a farewell and turned to leave. No sooner had he turned around than was he confronted by a fist belonging to small Kokiri boy.

            "You killed him didn't you!" He screamed at Link who was recuperating while sitting flat on his duff, "You killed the great Deku tree!"

            Link got up in time to grab the young boy's next swing at him. "I did nothing of the sort! He died! It's over!" Link let the boy's fist go in an act of faith that the boy wouldn't jab again. "You will die if you don't leave, so will everybody else. The destruction of the forest is here. Save yourself and go!" With that Link ran off towards that log tunnel that led out of the forest. The guard that usually patrolled the area was sobbing into his hands and didn't even notice the person walk by him.

            As Link got onto the bridge that spanned the training arena which would be used to teach young masters how to fight for their title. When crossing over the target range Link swiftly turned to the sound of a female voice. It was Saria.

            "Is it true?" Saria asked anxiously, "Is the great tree really dead?"

            "Yes…" Link really didn't know what else to say, his throat dried up and his eyes began to water. He began to turn but was stopped by her hand on his shoulder.

            "Link, take this with you, you will need it." Saria handed to him a small clay instrument. Link thanked her and tried to say something else but choked on his words. He ran off into the connecting tunnel that led to the outside world never expecting to see his best friend again.

            Saria watched the young boy vanish into the darkness beyond the bridge. She lifted her hands over her face and muttered a few words. Swishing her arms from her face she vanished completely into the air.

: : :

            Link stepped out of the log tunnel and onto the Hylian grass. He shaded his eyes with a hand and looked up to the sun. Squinting, he could almost swear he saw the sun moving across the sky.

            Navi flew out of her comfy little resting area she had made in the hood of his green tunic and circled around Link's head. Cautiously walking forward Link rounded a corner and found himself facing the world of Hyrule. At this point he would've believed anything was possible. Never thinking that there could be an open space this large Link started to turn back but was stopped with a smack in the face from Navi.

            "You can't return. There is nothing for you there!" Navi said batting herself against his back trying to push him onwards, "Just stay true to the path and do not wander and you will be alright."

            Link walked onto the sandy path that swerved in and out of the tall fir trees that were scattered around the on the grass. A strong breeze wisped up blew through the trees dropping small green crystals out of them.

            Navi pointed out for Link to collect these as he might need them later. Neither of them thought to see what the breeze was from until it was almost too late.

            "LINK!" Navi yelled and he whirled around just in time to four giant rotating blades heading strait for him.

            Link dove to the ground with Navi following closely just in time as the giant airborne plant flew overhead narrowly missing their heads. "It's a Peahat!" Navi screamed over the noise that the turnip like creature was generating. "Run to the trees ahead!"

            Link jumped to his feet and made a mad dash to the nearest tree clump where he knew what to expect. Although not knowing how sharp the things blades were Link still held his ground as the Peahat charged him again. Waiting until the last moment when the Peahat sped up for the kill Link jumped under the whirling blades and although he didn't see it the sound of wood on wood could be heard very clearly as the creature sawed it's blades down on the trees removing it's flying ability. Link pulled out his sword and attacked the plant-beast with all his force. 

            Sap sprayed everywhere as Link's sword feasted itself on the delicious insides on the Peahat. And soon the final blow was delivered.  


End file.
